User talk:Lin Chiao Feng
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will use the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! :I guess this template doesn't sign itself... ^_- --Lin Chiao Feng 17:29, 5 April 2007 (PDT) Powerset Historical Data Admit it. You got pwnd. (-: --GuyPerfect 19:34, 15 May 2007 (EDT) : I was just playing the tank, taunting as needed. Glad to see it worked. ^_- --Lin Chiao Feng 21:02, 16 May 2007 (EDT) DPL in templates I updated Template:SalvageUsedList with the syntax you need for DPL in templates. There's four steps to convert a "normal" DPL call to a "template" DPL call: # Replace with # Put a pipe | in between each argument (where you would normally have to put line breaks) # Replace with }} The template DPL call can also be helpful directly within articles. For instance, the normal DPL breaks tables of contents when its results include headings -- but the template DPL calls work just fine. (There's examples of both versions in Invention Salvage's history.) -- Sekoia 11:13, 28 May 2007 (EDT) :You rock, Sekoia. --Lin Chiao Feng 11:28, 28 May 2007 (EDT) Templates with Variable Length I notice you created a template containing a bunch of IF statements that adjusts its length depending on content. This page uses 4 different templates to do the same thing. Can you show me how to combine my 4 templates into one like you did?--GreyDog 17:35, 8 June 2007 (EDT) : Better yet, I've got it set so now the invention set pages are nothing but templates. So it'll be cake to change formatting later, if desired. : But anyway, what you're asking isn't exactly easy, but it's still doable. The main key is the #if: directive. Its format is . The trick is putting } in for something-or-nothing, which turns it into: } | param-is-set |''' ''param-is-empty}}'. Then you can have a block of text appear or disappear depending on the presence or absence of a parameter. You won't need to do this for Recipe 1 and Recipe 2, but you would want it for Recipe 3 through Recipe 6. The last thing you'll need to do is arrange the closing braces right so a two-item list doesn't add four blank lines after it. : That all said, the set bonuses stuff is duplicating what is on the set pages themselves, and if I knew DPL (Dynamic Page Listings or somesuch) better, I could show you how to use it to fetch set bonus info (and maybe even enhancement lists) right off the sets' pages. But that's a bit over my head at the moment; maybe next week. Or you can beg Sekoia to figure it out. ^_^; --Lin Chiao Feng 17:52, 8 June 2007 (EDT) ISalvage.dpl Do you know whether is being used anywhere? I have it on my "list of things to clean up", but I notice you made edits to it most recently. Is it something to keep or retire? -- Sekoia 19:23, 31 August 2007 (EDT) :Isn't it used in ? I was waiting to see if the version on Wikia had the fix for noresultsheader before putting it on all the salvage pages. --Lin Chiao Feng 15:02, 1 September 2007 (EDT) :: Aha! It is used in its subtemplates. Sweet, I'll just keep my paws off it of then. Thanks! ^^ -- Sekoia 15:43, 1 September 2007 (EDT)